B26
by Ted Hanson
Summary: What happens when Aria leaves Rosewood abruptly with no explanation for eight years and then suddenly returns to teach at Rosewood High? What secret does she have to hide? Take place after the shooting in New York.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early, far too early to be up at that hour. No one in Spencer's room was awake. Emily was sleeping on the floor curled into a ball next to Alison while Spencer was fast asleep half off the bed because of Hanna. Aria was the only one awake. She sat in the chair she had fallen asleep in nervously biting her fingernails and tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair. Too many thoughts had gone through her mind lately and she just couldn't take it anymore and all she wanted was to speak to the one person she couldn't speak to. He was still out of town in New York recovering and Aria was still pissed at him regardless of what had happened. She still felt that sting of betrayal that had lingered with her ever since she discovered the book he had written.

Finally, she got up out of her chair and snuck out of the room. She knew they would be worried about her absence, but she needed to go somewhere, and that place was not there. Mentally noting she would send them all a text later saying she was fine and there was something she had to do for her father. Walking bristly down the stairs she made her way outside avoiding the watchful eye of Spencer's father, a man they were all beginning to fear including Spencer herself. The bright morning sun was almost unbearable as she stepped outside and walked toward her car. She needed to get out of here before any of the girls woke up and stopped her. Right now at that moment she could not be near them

Getting in her car Aria pulled out of the driveway and quickly drove away going down the same roads she took every day. Today was different though, today was a day that everything could change. She made a quick pit stop at the local grocery store to grab some coffee and personal items before going to her safe place. It was all too familiar for her here and she needed that. She needed a place that she felt completely safe; a place no one would find her, that no one would bother her. The stairs seemed endless though it was only a few flights until she reached the door. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.

The small apartment was strewn with miscellaneous items that meant so much to her. Aria spent many days and many nights here it was practically her second home of sort, Ezra's apartment was her home and she knew that she could come here whenever she needed. Though she was still mad at him she could not help, but love him more than anything for what he did for her and her friends, though they all knew he had done it for her. Her purse vibrated and it brought her out of her daze. She looked down and saw a text from Alison.

_Where are you? – Alison_

_I had to go do something for my father. Sorry._

She quickly replied and threw her phone back into her purse and reaching for her sole bag that she had from the grocery store. It was nerve racking to be doing this, especially here she thought. It needed to happen though and she went into the bathroom to do it. She had no other choice, but to know, there was no other option. Tearing open the box she nervously took the stick out of its packaging and stared at it for a moment. She could do this; it's just a stick she had to pee on no big deal right? She thought.

Thirty minutes later she found herself standing in front of Spencer's house. The girls had not fed into her lie and wanted answers. Who else could she trust with her secret anyway? During the past thirty minutes Aria had made up her mind and knew what she had to do and she needed her friend's, especially Alison to complete it. Before she could knock on the front door Spencer already had it open and the girls flooded out onto the front porch all of them giving her questioning looks.

"Well?" Hanna said, being the first one to speak was odd for her now that Alison was back.

"Sorry I had to go to Ezra's ok" Aria said to which she got bewildered looks from the girls. They knew how she felt about him and were shocked she had even gone near his apartment.

"Why?" Alison quickly asked, not surprising anyone that she was the first to begin the string of questions that Aria knew were soon to follow. Without saying a word she pulled out the test and showed them.

"Because I had to know if I was pregnant"

"Oh my god is it Mr. Fitz's?" Emily asked in shock.

"No it is the damn milk man's" Aria shot at her clearly mad that someone would question who the father of her baby was.

"What are you going to do Aria?" Spencer asked pure concern on her face.

"That is why I need you guys" Aria said as she sat down on the front steps of Spencer's, the other girls soon following. "I need to leave town. Don't try and stop me I have made up my mind. I will tell my parents tonight, they cannot stop me I am old enough to leave if I want to."

"How can we help?" Alison asked putting her hand lightly onto Aria's.

"I need you guys to not tell Ezra about the baby. He cannot take the stress right now, not after risking his life to save our lives"

"Your life" Hanna was quick to interject reminding the girls that Ezra only did what he did to help Aria.

"Whatever the case I need to leave and I need you guys to make sure he does not find out where I am or about the baby. I know where I am going I just need your help getting there."

"Where?" Emily asked knowing that she might not get the answer she, nor the other girls, wanted to hear.

"San Francisco."

"Ezra's favorite city" Alison let slip out causing everyone to look at her. "Oh come on we all know we had a fling so I do kind of know things about him." She rolled her eyes and looked directly at Aria. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Aria took a moment to reply, her thoughts racing to play catch up to her.

"It is what I need to do"

"Then let's get you to San Francisco then." Spencer declared as she stood up. "Come on you will need money and my dad has plenty of it."

"Spencer, I can't take your money"

"Don't worry about it. My dad will not even notice it is gone, it will come out of the family joint account and I will just blame it on Melissa."

The girls all stood up at that point and headed to Spencer's car, it was no use arguing with Spencer once her mind was made up. She got in the driver's seat and drove them to the bank, going in by herself when she got there. It was more than half an hour before she came back into the car carrying a large envelope. Aria's eyes widened as she thought of how much money Spencer had practically just stole for her. Without allowing Aria to speak she just drove until they reached Aria's house.

"Take it. Don't look at how much money you have until you leave. Go tell you parent's and then we will come up with a plan"

Aria nodded in agreement as she got out of the car and Spencer drove away with the rest of the girls. Taking a deep breath Aria walked into her house. Her mother was in town with her new husband and her two parents were surprisingly getting along for the moment. To Aria's dismay they were all sitting in the living room when Aria walked in. Almost instantly they looked up at her as she walked in. Ella right away knew something was wrong with her daughter.

"What is wrong Aria?" Ella demanded as Aria hung up her coat and sat down beside her mother.

"I need to tell you something and I need you all to listen and let me finish"

She stated clearly looking at her father who looked like he was less than thrilled at her request, but none the less agreed to abide by it. After taking a deep breath Aria began to explain that she was pregnant and wanted to leave town. Her father almost instantly began to fume wanting to go punch Ezra in the face, but with a quick coaching from Ella he sat down grudgingly and finished listening to Aria. After almost two hours she was able to get them all to agree to her leaving mostly with the help of her mother's new husband, she made a mental not to thank him later on in life for this. They agreed she would leave in two weeks and finish school online, a stipulation that her mother was adamant about.

"I am going to go take a shower" Aria said once the conversation had ended.

She gave her parents a brief hug each and practically ran up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom. It was not long before her phone was buzzing again. Quickly she picked it up thinking it was a text from one of the girls, but she was wrong. Dead wrong. It was Ezra who had texted her.

_Please do not hate me. I did everything to help you. Protect you. I love you Aria that will never change. –Ezra_

_I love you too Ezra. Always remember that no matter what._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eight years is a long time for anyone. It had been eight long years since Aria Montgomery had been to Rosewood, yet here she was standing in front of her new house. She stood there for a moment just taking it all in until the pitter patter of an eight year old girl disrupted her thoughts. She smiled at her, grabbed her hand and walked into their new home. It was the perfect house for Aria. Warm brown paint covered the walls of the main floor which was perhaps Aria's favorite part of the entire house; mostly for the fact that there was a small library on this floor. A large kitchen was off in the far corner of the house and Aria knew that her daughter was probably hungry and would be wanting food after the long flight from San Francisco.

"Mom can I please go over to Aunt Hanna's tonight? It is the first time I would ever be able to go over to Juliette's" Lilia begged and her big puppy dog eyes got to Aria like they always did.

"I will call Aunt Hanna and ask her if you can" Aria said with a chuckle as the pair walked into the kitchen. "As for right now why don't you go put away some of the things in your bedroom?"

Rolling her eyes Lilia ran up the stairs to her bedroom. It was a small space much like that of Aria's own childhood bedroom. A bedroom that was just across the street from the house Aria now owned. Aria started shuffling through the cupboards when she heard a knock at the door. Who could this be? She asked herself, no one even knows that we are here yet. Closing the cupboard she had opened she walked to the door and opened it. To her shock there stood a man she had not seen in a long time.

"Hardy?" Aria asked bewildered at his presence at her door. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was back in town?"

"Aria everyone knows you are back in town. It is the worst kept secret this town has had since Alison" He said slyly as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Everyone?" Aria asked as a lump formed in her throat.

"Yes everyone Aria. It is not like you could hide from him the whole time you live here. Which reminds me why are you back?"

"I got a teaching job. Why do you care? Why did you come to my house?"

"To tell you to stay away from Ezra, he has spent the past eight years hung up on you and he finally went on his first date in eight years last night."

"Really?" Aria asked in dis-belief and shock.

"God don't you get how much you meant to him? Do you even remember the last thing you ever sent him?"

"Of course I do I never forgot what I told him" Aria said softly, a tinge of guilt lingering in her voice.

"Look I am not here to be a jerk to you Aria. I am here to protect Ezra from getting-" His voice suddenly cut off and he stared off on to something behind Aria.

"Hardy?" She asked slowly as she turned around to see Lilia standing there. "Go upstairs" Aria said urgently as she looked back at Hardy who was still standing there in his police uniform staring at Lilia.

"But mo-"

"Go!" Aria shouted and her daughter immediately listened and sprinted up the stairs. "Hardy?" Aria asked nervously as she turned back to look at him.

"Who is that?"

"Lilia, she is my daughter"

"You have a daughter?" He asked in utter shock and disbelief at the news he had just witnessed.

"Yes I do and I would appreciate it if you would not tell Ezra."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt him that I had a child." Aria said knowing that if she did not get Hardy out of her house soon she would be screwed and her secret would be revealed to the world. A secret that was more important to her than the Alison secret. "Can you leave please? I was about to go out to dinner with my daughter"

"Yes, but remember what I said about Ezra" He warned as he started to retreat to his police cruiser.

"You remember what I said as well"

And with that Aria closed the door. She was screwed. She was royally and utterly screwed. Sighing inwardly Aria went back to the kitchen on a hunt for dinner. After at least forty-five minutes Aria gave up and rounded up her daughter for a trip to the coffee shop and then to dinner. Her daughter was more than excited to be able to get venture out into her mother's home town. It was a town her mother talked so fondly of that Lilia would often dream about it, about what it would be like there and what the people were like in the small town.

Soon they pulled up in front of a coffee shop. It was Aria's favorite coffee shop in town and she was glad that it still open. A lot of fond memories were of this coffee shop, a lot of memories she shared with a certain man. With the push of her eight year old Aria got out of her car and walked in with Lilia. As she remembered it the coffee shop was full of people rushing to get their coffee. Oh how Aria had missed the smell of this coffee shop and the constant busyness of it despite the size of the town that is was in, then again it was the only coffee shop in town so it had the monopoly of it.

"Ezra"

The barista called out and Aria froze. It couldn't be him, not here, not now. A tall man with dark hair stepped forward and grabbed his coffee from the barista and turned around where he came face to face with Aria. Their eyes locked for a moment, a moment they won't soon forget. She studied him for that brief moment taking in everything. He had not changed a bit; in fact he was wearing the exact outfit he had worn on his first day at Rosewood High.

"Holy crap" he said out loud making Aria let out a slight giggle.

"Same line, same clothes. You haven't changed a bit Ezra" Aria said with a smile. She couldn't help, but have this simple moment with him before he found everything out; she needed it.

"Neither have you Aria" He said slowly trying to control the wall he had built up over the past eight years. Aria smiled at the comment and was about to say something when she felt a tug at her skirt and looked down.

"Mom, who is this man?" Lilia asked inquisitively as if she knew the answer already, but in reality had no clue as to who she was meeting.

"This is an old friend of mine sweet heart. His name is Ezra Fitz"

"Fitz?" she asked a bit confused. "Does that make him-"

"Not now sweetie we will talk later"

"You have a daughter?" He asked in shock as he stared at Lilia. Her features were much like Aria's, they were practically twins except one thing, one thing that stood out to him; she had a distinct pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, she is seven" Aria lied quickly hoping he would fall for it.

"No mom I am eight not seven." Lilia was quick to correct her, something her mother would have done at that age.

"You're eight?" Ezra said as he looked right at Aria with a questioning gaze.

"You know what Lilia I just remembered I promised Aunt Spencer that I would bring you over to see Jake. Let's go."

With that she bustled Lilia out of the coffee shop and left Ezra there standing there bewildered by the encounter the two had just had. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something up and he was determined to get answers. Answers he knew resided solely in Aria's hands, and possibly her clique and parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ezra was determined to find answers and when he is determined to find answers he does everything in his power to get the answers he needs. He quickly ordered another coffee and headed straight for Ella Mongomery's. It didn't take him long to get to her house, after all he practically knew everywhere Aria had been in this town. It sounds stalkerish and he knew that, but what he had done, he done to protect her and he hoped deep down that she realized that especially after New York. Pulling into the driveway he got out and began to walk up the stairs when something across the street caught his eye. It was Aria she was walking up the steps of the house across the street with her friends and their gaggle of kids. He quickly ducked behind a pole on the front porch hiding from their possible stares.

"What are you fifteen?" A deep voice asked from the doorway and Ezra quickly turned to see Mike Montgomery standing there.

"I-uhh just didn't want to be seen" He said nervously to Mike. The pair hadn't seen each other since well before the shooting in New York and things had always remained awkward between the two.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aria's house is across the street." He said pointing out the obvious to Ezra.

"I actually came to see your mother. I had some questions about her curriculum she plans on teaching this year."

"What are you her boss?" Mike scoffed as he led him into the living room. "I will go get her she is upstairs getting a room together for her granddaughter."

"Lilia is here?" Ezra asked perking up just a bit. For some reason that little girl made an impact on him, probably because of the fact that she was Aria's daughter.

"How do you know about Lilia?" Mike asked confused as they had kept her a secret from him for eight years.

"I saw Aria and her in the coffee shop in town. Is she going to come over?"

"Most likely so, Aria normally only allows visits in California so mom is beyond excited to have her over here."

"California?"

"Yea California in San Francisco where Aria has been living for the past eight years."

Mike rolled his eyes and went upstairs leaving Ezra to his own thoughts. Of course she had gone to San Francisco he thought as he paced the living room. That was his favorite city, the city the two had talked about running away to together. He had gone to that city many times over the past eight years and he had never thought that Aria would have been there. Aria was supposed to be gone to a school overseas in England, she was supposed to be living out her dream in the city of literature and art, not living in San Francisco raising a child. It was all beginning to take its toll when Ella finally walked into the room.

"Hello Ezra. Mike said you needed to speak with me about my curriculum for the year?" She asked with a knowing voice. She knew why Ezra was there and she gestured for him to sit across from her on the couch. As she sat down across from him she took out her phone sending a quick text to someone.

"You know why I am here Ella."

"I was wondering how long it would take you before you showed up" She said as she took the coffee from him. "Thank you"

"Ella, I need answers you have them."

"I cannot promise you any answers Ezra, but I can try."

"Why did she leave?" He asked knowing this answer was probably one of the only ones he could actually get an answer out of Ella.

"She needed space. She said she needed to get away and no one could know where she really was. So we came up with a lie that she was at a school in England studying literature."

"Where was she?"

"We bought her a small bungalow in a subdivision of San Francisco. She went to college there and started teaching at a local high school there once she graduated." Teaching of course she was teaching other people her love of literature Ezra thought.

"When did she get pregnant?"

"I cannot tell you that Ezra. Only Aria can tell you that, she has made it clear to us that you are not to get answers like that from us."

"Us? Who else knows everything?" Ezra asked knowing the answer in his mind already.

"Me of course, her brother, her father, and the girls. We have known since the start. They are the ones who got Aria to San Francisco. Spencer and Hanna drove with her in her car and Emily and Alison followed in the truck with all her stuff in it."

"How long after New York did she leave?" He asked knowing the full truth was already out there so there was no use in lying any more about their whereabouts anymore from that night.

"The plan was two weeks, but she couldn't leave until after the sale was final so it was more like four weeks."

"She was still here when I got back?" He was in utter shock. He had been told she had been gone for two weeks before he had gotten back to town.

"Yes and she hid in this house the whole time with only minor trips to Hanna's or Spencer's."

"Why did she hide from me? Why?" He asked more to himself then to Ella in reality.

"Ezra I know this is hard for you, but trust me whatever happened Aria had her reasons. Just promise me one thing ok?" He looked up at her from his gaze that had drifted over to a picture of Aria and Lilia. It must not have been taken long ago. They had been standing in front of Cinderella's castle in California and Aria looked completely happy in the picture. "Promise me not to get mad at her too much, let her speak and explain things before you get angry. I know the two of you are still madly in love with each other and remember that when you speak with her."

"I promise Ella." He stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped when he got to it and turned towards Ella. "One more question Ella."

"What is it?"

"Did she ever speak of me?"

"When she did it was for brief moments and only fondly. She never got over you. She tried to, but it never work hell she is practically a born again virgin!" Ellla said with a laugh which was met with a quizzical stare from Ezra. "She hasn't _been _with anyone since you Ezra. A date here or there, but her heart always belonged to you."

He nodded and headed out the front door to his car. Just as he was reaching his car three kids ran from across the street. He recognized them all as they ran towards him. One was Lilia, Aria's daughter, and the two others were Spencer and Hanna's respectively, to his knowledge they were eight as well because he remembers the talk about town when the two became pregnant shortly after his return from New York. A Hastings pregnant at 18, but no one was shocked by Hanna's pregnancy. Ezra shook his head at the silly thoughts of old gossip and opened his door.

"Who are you?" the boy piped up, very Spencer like.

"His name is Ezra Fitz. He is my mom's friend from town. I guess they knew each other from when he taught at the high school" Lilia said matter of factly as if knowing it was something special. "He was mom's favorite teacher!" She added on at the end and Ezra just smiled his blue eyes twinkling almost the same as Lilia's he thought. No it couldn't be he said to himself and pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"What are you guys doing over here?" He asked as he looked up across the street and saw Aria and the other girls on the front porch staring at the interaction. He could see Emily's hand softly restraining Aria from running over to them.

"Grandma texted mom saying she made cookies and wanted us to come over and get some."

"Well go get them. I smelled them and they smelt like my favorite brownie chocolate chip."

"Brownie chocolate chip is my favorite too!" Lilia exclaimed with a smile and excited look to her face. She just beamed up at Ezra when she spoke and Ezra couldn't help, but beam back at her. Something about this small girl made him completely happy.

"Well go get some I know they will go quick with your uncle in there"

"Come on guys. Uncle Mike will eat them before we get a chance."

Lilia grabbed the other two and ran up the stairs with them and into the house. Ezra just stared after them for a moment smiling, a smile he couldn't just kick since seeing the little girl and Aria. He shook his head once again and turned back to his car, but he could feel the stares from across the street and turned to look at them. They were all there Hanna, Emily, Aria, Alison, and Spencer all standing there staring at him. All of them stood there staring at him until Ezra could not take it any longer and crossed the street to them.

"May I help you girls?" He asked, but he only looked at Aria.

"What were you doing at Aria's mom's house?" Alison asked for the group, always the leader she was.

"I had to ask her a few questions that I needed answers to" He answered her while still looking solely at Aria.

"Did you get the answers you wanted?" Spencer asked side stepping to be beside Aria in case of anything.

"No for the most part. She answered some, not all of them. She told me I had to look elsewhere for my answers." He answered once again staring directly into Aria's eyes. She stared back to, she just couldn't look away she never could when he was around. "I should go I have a lot to do before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What is tomorrow?" Aria asked hoping he would not give the answer she knew was coming anyway.

"School starts at Rosewood High of course" He said with a smile and nod to Aria. "I will see you there. Your classroom is my old classroom."

"You teach there still? The school district said you didn't teach at Rosewood High anymore."

"I don't teach there" He said with a smirk as he stepped a little closer to Aria, an excuse to just take in her scent for just a moment. "I am the principal"

**Thank you all for the reviews. Honestly I did not think any one was going to read this anyway. I also plan to post a new chapter every Thursday so keep a look out on Thursdays (: Note that some things change so some weeks it might be Fridays, but I do have up to chapter 8 written now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I couldn't resist I just had to post this chapter and update you guys that I have decided to upload new chapters on Tuesday well because as every Pretty Little Liars fan we know what Tuesday are (;**

Chapter 4

"I don't know Hanna. I haven't seen him yet" She answered her friend as she made her way into the school. It was early and no students had arrived yet, it was just teachers and staff there at the moment. "I have to go to my class and set up and then go to a quick facility meeting."

"Is Emily there yet? She teaches gym there and coaches the swim team."

"I don't know Hanna. She told me she would meet me in my class as soon as she got here so I would not have to be alone at the facility meeting. I got to go. Goodbye."

Aria quickly hung up on her friend before she could say another word to her. It was strange to be back in the halls of Rosewood high for Aria. It had been years since she set foot in these halls and she never thought in a million years that she would ever return to these halls again. Quickly scanning the halls she made her way to her classroom. It was just as she remembered almost nothing had changed and she smiled as she walked into it. She looked around and saw something written on the chalk board. _B26_. Her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when she saw it. He had been in here and wrote that who else would have written it she thought to herself.

Almost immediately a tear fell from her face and she cried. She couldn't help it, that simple message said a million things to her and she couldn't bring herself to look away from it or to stop the tears. Soon she heard someone come into her class and assuming it was Emily she just continued to silently cry as she stood there in front of the chalkboard. A hand came up and wiped away the tear from her eye. That was not Emily's hand she thought to herself and she looked up to see Ezra standing there. She couldn't say anything she just fell into his arms and let him embrace her as she sobbed into his shirt. Her emotions just boiled over and she needed the hug she had been needing for eight years. He loosened one hand from her and began to stroke her hair humming the melody to their song until she stopped crying. He hated seeing her like this; it broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Thank you" she said softly as she stopped crying and let go of him. "I have been needing that for a long time."

"Anything for you Aria" he said as he brushed away the final tear from her eye. There was a loud cough from the doorway and they looked and saw Emily standing there.

"Ezra the meeting is starting in ten minutes you might want to head to the gym now" She said as she looked straight at Aria with a confused looked.

"Right. See you girls there" He said as he left the room brushing Emily's shoulder by accident as he went.

"Aria what was that?" she asked as Aria picked up an eraser and erased the message from the board.

"Nothing. It was nothing"

"Nothing? Aria you were crying into his arms and it was nothing?" She asked as Aria turned to leave with her. "What are the girls going to think?"

"They are not going to think anything because they won't know anything" Aria stated making it clear to Emily that she was not to tell the others about what she had witnessed. "It was innocent. He comforted me when I cried that is it ok?"

"Ok, but nothing between you two is ever innocent. Anything between you and Ezra always has something behind it."

Aria rolled her eyes and just held the door for Emily as the two filed into the gym. They were one of the first to arrive and stood in their designated spots in the corner. Ezra stood at a small podium and waited for the rest of the teachers to arrive. There was idle chatter among the teachers and staff as they waited for everyone to arrive. Though he talked to anyone who spoke to him his eyes remained focused on Aria and her eyes on him, it was un-deniable the two had something going on.

"Attention" Ezra said into a small microphone as the last staff member came in and took his seat. "Hi everyone and welcome to another exciting year at Rosewood High" He began as he finally broke eye contact with Aria. "We have a lot of things to accomplish this year, but I will get to that in a moment. I want you all to welcome our new English teacher. She hails from these very halls and some of you may know her or had her as a student." He said with a laugh which was met with some questioning glances from other teachers. "Please join me in a warm welcome of Aria Montgomery."

The entire staff and teachers burst into applause and welcomed her instantly; a few recognized her and were excited to be working with another former student of theirs. After a brief moment Ezra continued with his speech which lasted for only a few moments, but to Aria it lasted long enough to know that Ezra needed to know everything sooner then she would like. Finally he concluded his speech and dismissed the teachers to their classrooms to get them ready for their students. Aria was quick to make a bee line for the door in order to avoid being in the same room alone with Ezra. After their encounter this morning she had no idea what to do anymore and avoiding him seemed like the best option to her. Emily sensing this went up to Ezra and started to talk to him about funding for the swim team.

Most of the day was a blur for Aria. Though she enjoyed teaching her mind was still occupied with thoughts of Ezra standing where she stood now teaching her everything she loved about literature. He is the one who made her want to be a teacher though she knew she would struggle making ends meet. He is the one who brought her to new places just by giving her books or reading them to her. It was an amazing feeling to be standing in his classroom she thought as she handed out their first book they would be reading in class. Just as she turned to head back to her desk to continue the lesson there was a knock at the door and Ezra walked in.

"Ez-Mr. Fitz how can we help you today?"

"Well since it is your first day here I would thought I would sit in during one of your classes after all this is where I first taught you" he said with a wink and a smirk to which the entire class laughed.

"Wait Mr. Fitz was your teacher here?" a blonde girl named Heather asked from a middle row.

"Yes he taught English in this very room"

"I am the one that taught Ms. Montgomery here all she knows about this book she has chosen for you." He said as he picked up a copy of the book from Aria's desk. "In fact if memory serves me right this is the very first book I ever assigned you Ms. Montgomery." He said turning to her with his back to the class. "Am I right?" His blue eyes pierced hers and she struggled to find the words to continue on.

"Yes" She clamored as she finally found her voice. "Now Mr. Fitz why don't you take a seat where ever you would like so I can continue on with my lesson to the class."

"I will sit right here. The view should be spectacular."

He plopped down into Aria's chair at her desk and sat there. It took a few moments for Aria to compose herself in order to continue, but she did. In fact having Ezra there helped her relax a little bit and the blur of most of the day went away as if his presence was soothing to her. All too soon the bell rang signaling the end of the first day and the students all left in a hurry wanting to break free from the school. Aria laughed as she remembered being excited to leave the school back when she was here on any day that she did not have Ezra teaching her. Those moments with him she has cherished her whole life even the ones that were more bitter then sweet.

"Excellent job Aria" Ezra said as he rose from her chair. "You are a natural at this just as I knew you would be."

"Why did you write that?" Aria blurted out before she could stop herself. "Why did you write that on my board?"

"Memories Aria, just memories."

**Again thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me you guys it truly does especially since I just posted this a few days ago. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to ask/tell me them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I need positive vibes in my life right now I am posting this because well my family is giving me a headache and I know my amazing readers will bring a smile onto my face.**

Chapter 5

"Mom are you sure you want to do this?" Aria asked. She was standing in the doorway to her mother's house the one she used to share with her father. "I mean it is a lot to take on."

"Taking three eight year olds for one night so their parents can relax a little? No never" She said sarcastically as Aria rolled her eyes.

"Mom I am serious"

"And I am as well Aria. Go relax Lilia will be fine with me for one night. I have been dying to have my granddaughter spend time at my own house for the past two months since you have been here."

"No Ezra got it? I mean it mom do not let him come over here while she is here."

"Aria I would never do something like that to upset you besides I am pretty sure he has no intentions of coming to my house for any more chit chat."

Ella gave her daughter a small hug and closed the door and then Aria was left standing there alone on the front porch. A strange feeling washed over her and she climbed down the stairs and went across the street to her own house. It felt nice to be able to live that close to her mother again, living across the country in California was amazing, but nothing compared to being home Aria thought as she unlocked her door. It was a quiet night for Aria who lit her fire place in the living room and curled up into a blanket to grade papers for her students. She was truly amazed by each of them as each student was interested in what she had to teach, or at least that is what she was hoping. Soon enough Aria was sound asleep on her couch her papers half way graded when she heard a knock on the door that startled her. Looking at her phone she realized it was close to one in the morning. She jumped off the couch thinking it might be an emergency with Lilia and ran to the door flinging it open.

"Ezra? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the most beautiful girl on the planet" He responded slurring his words as he stumbled into Aria's house.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Only a lot"

"Ok big boy let's get you over to my couch before you break something"

"I already broke something big already" he said as Aria helped him to her couch.

"Please tell me you did not drive here and crash your car."

"No bigger" he slurred looking at her "I broke you" he poked her chest just above her heart causing it to skip a beat.

"How did you break me Ezra?" She asked hoping to get some answers since he was drunk.

"I lied to you about so so many things Aria" he slurred leaning in close to her as he had a hard time controlling himself to sit up. "I lied about knowing you when we first met, about Alison, about too many things, but I never lied about one thing."

"What is the one thing Ezra?"

"How much I loved you. I still have the ring."

"Ring? What ring?" She asked completely confused at this point.

"The ring I was going to pro-" he slurred as he fell onto Aria as they sat on the couch. He reached down and picked up his bottle that he had dropped and took another swig.

"Pro what Ezra?" Aria asked determined for answers.

"No I can't say you will be mad. My lips are sealed" he looked up at her from her lap "Unless you want to un-seal them"

"Ok let's get you to a bed. You can't leave now it is far too late."

She put his arm over her shoulder and led him up the stairs to her bedroom practically throwing him on her bed. He was passed out almost as soon as he hit her bed. Grabbing some shorts and an old Hollis t-shirt she went into her bathroom to take a shower since she had fallen asleep on the couch she hadn't gotten to one yet. The hot water felt good on her tense shoulders and for a few moments she let the water just rain down her back, working its way down, relaxing all her muscles as it went. Sometimes a hot shower does the body good she thought as she grabbed her conditioner to condition her hair. He mind was relaxing slowly as she washed her body and hair as if the water and Ezra were a spa treatment that she never wanted to end.

A half an hour later she found herself wrapped in a towel standing in front of her bathroom mirror staring at the reflection that looked back at her. Ezra Fitz was passed out in her bedroom right now she mumbled to herself as she brushed her teeth and she did not know how to process the fact that he was even there let alone passed out on her bed. How could this happen? How did this happen? She asked herself more importantly. It didn't take long for Aria to finish getting ready for bed, but for some reason she found herself lingering in her bathroom afraid to leave the safety of it. No you are strong Aria you can do this she thought to herself it is only a short distance to the door no big deal just breathe and you can do it. Opening the door an inch she peeked her head into her room and saw him still passed out on her bed so she opened the door a bit more and slipped out. She started inching towards the door when she saw a glimmer out of the corner of her eye coming from Ezra's pocket.

Curiosity took over at that point and she snuck over to her bed. Careful as to not wake him Aria slid her hand into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid her eyes on and probably cost more than her house. The look was vintage, very Ezra, very Aria, there was not a stone out of place and the ring was gorgeous. If she didn't know about it she probably would have drooled over it at the jewelry store, it was just the type of ring Aria would have picked out herself. She slipped it onto her finger and it fit perfectly like Cinderella's slipper after the ball. Shaking her head she stood up and slid into her bed, it was not like they had never slept together anyway and nothing was going to happen.

The next morning she woke up to the light shining through her curtains. She rolled over and found herself in Ezra's arms. Somehow during the night he must have wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't awake yet and he looked so peaceful sleeping Aria thought. She did not want to disturb him from his sleep so just turned over again and nuzzled closer to him. Her mind was telling her that this was not right and she should get up, but everything else was telling her to stay there, there might not be many of these mornings left.

"Good morning" Ezra mumbled as he nestled his head onto Aria.

"Good morning Ezra" Aria replied turning towards him his arms still wrapped around her.

"Sorry about last night. I probably should not have come over. I was drunk."

"It's ok Ezra, you are fine. I would rather it be my house then-well someone else's house" she said as she brushed a lock of hair from her face. All of a sudden Ezra grabbed her hand gently.

"Where did you find this?" he asked looking at the ring.

"Uhh" Aria stumbled trying to think of a lie that would work and not get him mad. "In my bed, I thought maybe it fell out of your pocket so I put it on my finger for safe keeping." She took the ring off her finger and held it out to him. "Here it probably is supposed to go on a finger that is more important than mine."

"I can assure there is no one more important than you are"

"ARIA!" A voice yelled from downstairs which quickly turned into four voices.

"It's Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Alison" Aria whispered jumping out of her bed with Ezra.

"Aria your car is in the driveway we know you are here and we are coming up!" Spencer yelled as Aria heard their footsteps start to ascend the stairs.

"What do I do?" Ezra said panicked as he searched for his shirt which Aria had not realized was even off. The door handle began to turn and Aria shoved him into her bathroom and shut the door just as the girls came in.

"Sorry was in the bathroom"

"That's ok we were bored so we decided to come over for a much needed girl's day." Hanna said with a smile as she pulled out her credit card. "Retail therapy much?"

"That sounds amazing guys-"

"Whose shirt is this?" Spencer asked picking Ezra's shirt from off the floor.

"Umm" Aria began as they all looked at her. "It's mine?"

"Looks more like a guy's shirt to me" Alison said with an interrogator's look. "Care to explain or should Ezra who is hiding in your bathroom explain?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Aria said as she planted herself squarely between the girls and the bathroom.

"Aria come on don't lie to us we are your best friends. We gave up secrets and lies a long time ago." Emily said giving her a sympathetic look.

"He is not in there" Aria said nervously knowing they would soon catch on.

"Ok so if he is not in there then we can discuss who Lilia's father is right?" Alison countered knowing that would make Aria talk.

"Ok he is in there" she conceded and opened the door to a shirtless Ezra.

"Hi Ezra" all the girls said in unison as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi girls" he replied nervously standing beside Aria and feeling a bit out of place without his shirt on.

"You might need this" Spencer said as she handed him his shirt. He nodded a thank you and threw it over his head.

"Look before you ask anything nothing happened. He came over here drunk at one in the morning and I let him stay. We slept in the same bed, but nothing else I swear on Lilia."

"I should probably go" Ezra stated as he looked at Aria ignoring the four other girls that were staring at him. "I would really like it if you came to my apartment tonight for dinner so we can talk. I think there are a few things we need to talk about."

"I don't have a sitter for Lilia" Aria said quickly hoping her friends would not volunteer to babysit, they did the opposite as usual.

"I can watch her" Emily said and all the girls looked at her. "Look Alison and I don't have kids so we get lonely we would love to have Lilia over for the night. She would really love the swimming pool and our dogs."

"It's settled then. She will see you at six" Alison said as she ushered Ezra out the door following him until he reached the front door. "Don't be stupid tonight Ezra."

"What does that mean?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Deep down you know exactly what it is. Don't be stupid. I know everything and if you are stupid tonight I will find out and you will not like it."

And with that she gently pushed him out the front door closing and locking it behind him. She sighed and went up to meet the rest of the girls to help Aria get ready for the night with a girl's day, a day Alison struggled with having fun at.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiler: this chapter contains lots of dialogue. Enjoy trust me you don't want to miss this (;**

Chapter 6

Aria stared nervously at the buzzer that lingered just below her finger tip. She felt nervous to be here. It had been eight years since she had been to his apartment. He had never moved and part of her wished it was because he hoped she would show up one day, but it was probably because it was cheap Aria thought as she swung up enough courage to press the button. It did not take long for him to buzz her in. She opened the door and without pausing walked all the way up to his apartment. The eight years had not changed a thing and she knew exactly where to go in his building to get to his apartment. She knocked hesitantly and waited for him to open.

"I can't believe you came" Ezra said in disbelief as he opened the door.

"Well I wanted to see how this place was fairing." She joked as she walked in. "Wow Ezra you really need to redecorate."

"Sure let me go call Spencer now I am sure she would by dying to give my apartment a makeover."

"She probably would" Aria laughed as she sat down on his faded brown couch. "So many memories are here."

"Yea"

He agreed looking around with her. They sat in silence for a few moments each of them thinking different thoughts. It was different now from when they were here eight years ago. Aria didn't have to sneak over and he wouldn't have to count to fifty when she left before he could. It was different, everything was different, and they were different. Aria looked around and spotted the typewriter in the corner on the same desk it had always been on. She shook her head and finally looked back at Ezra who was already looking at her. They were both thinking the same thing when their eyes fell on that typewriter. As simple as an object as that typewriter was it was an extension of their relationship in a way, an extension of the reason the two broke up.

"Ask" she said speaking first and not breaking eye contact. That was the type of girl Aria was she knew when other people needed answers and for the most part she was happy to answer most of them.

"Why did you leave without telling me? Why did everyone tell me you went to a school in England?"

"I was scared." She said as the first of many tears trickled out of her face to which Ezra was quick to wipe away.

"Of me?"

"No never you. God I could never be afraid of you even when I thought you were -A or when I thought you were using me for that book, I could never be afraid of you." She took a deep breath steading herself so she wouldn't start crying again. "You have always protected me and made me feel safe even in the darkest of the –A days you never failed to make me feel safe or protected me no matter what the cost was."

"When was Lilia born?"

"Eight months after I left Rosewood" She answered looking down at her hands trying to avoid the obvious questions that he would be asking.

"When did you get pregnant?"

"10 months before Lilia was born." Aria answered trying to avoid the inevitable from coming. "Just ask Ezra. Just ask me what you really want to ask me."

"What is her full name?"

"Lilia Rose…." She pauses for a moment nervous to say her last name out loud, but knowing she has to. "Fitz"

"Is she my daughter?" He asked staring straight ahead preparing himself to try and not blow up.

"Ezra before I answer that let me explain things please."

"I promised your mother I would listen and Alison practically threatened my life so it is not like I have much of a choice on that end." He looked at her again allowing the eye contact to continue for a moment. "I always listen to you Aria, always willingly no matter what."

He looked away again knowing that if things got ugly he would not be able to stand his ground if he looked into her eyes, especially if she started to cry. She took a deep breath and thought for a moment on how to begin. Over the years she has spent countless times figuring out how she would start this conversation and what she would say to him, she never thought of how hard it would be once she actually had to. It was harder with him there; it was hard for her to think of what to say his pure presence made her a little light headed in a good way. Before the tears started she began to speak knowing she would not finish it before the tears started, before the fighting started.

"My daughter means everything to me. She has been my world since the moment I found out I was pregnant with her in that very bathroom." She pointed towards the closed bathroom door before continuing. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to protect you. You had just been shot and I couldn't just do this to you. I couldn't be like hey yea I know you've been shot, but I am pregnant. The stress of a baby would have been too much on you if you knew and I couldn't hurt you anymore; I mean after all it was my fault you had been shot anyway." She paused for a moment to take a breath, but it didn't work and the tears just flowed out. Ezra gripped onto his legs forcing himself to stare ahead at the wall and not look at Aria, he had to stay strong and prepare to try his best to not flip out. "I am so sorry Ezra."

"Is Lilia my daughter?"

"Yes"

"Get out"

"Ezra please don't do this"

"Get out"

"No" She said standing up and wiping her tears away. "I will not leave until you yell and scream at me. I am not going to let you just sit there and not tell me everything. You need to get your anger that is here now out or we will never be able to speak to each other let alone parent"

"You do not want to know it Aria." His voice was calm, but for Aria she knew she could hear cracks in it. "I made a promise Aria and I plan to keep it."

"I am not leaving"

"Fine!" He exclaimed standing up and stepping close to her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" she answered back weakly as his face went through five different shades of red.

"I am pissed. I am angry beyond any word you could possibly think of at you." His voice began to rise as he continued on. "You kept my child from me for eight years and I had not even a slightest clue to her existence! I missed eight years of her life because you wouldn't let her be near me because you were afraid of a stupid wound that I inflicted for YOU. That just makes no sense to me." He began to pace in front of Aria and she knew his anger was only rising. "I got that for you to prove to you how much I love you, to protect you and you turn and run away with my child leaving me for eight years not knowing she existed, not knowing her or seeing her grow up. The most you did was giving her my last name."

"I am sorry" she said through her tears that were now pouring from her face.

"Get out and when I am ready to speak to you again I will until then do not contact me outside my office hours and only for school."

"Ok" she said weakly. "You know where to find me Ezra." He nodded and she headed for the door wiping her tears as she went. Before she opened the door she turned and looked at him. "Remember what I sent you. It is as much true today as it was back then."

Aria did not wait for his comment she just opened the door and left. When she finally got to her car she let all the emotions take over her. The tears, the heartache, the everything just took over and she cried until she could no longer produce tears. Once that was over she simply left and headed for her house calling Emily on the way and telling her that she will pick Lilia up tomorrow around four. It wasn't as simple as she thought it would be though. Once she got home and made her way inside she was met with the sight of a bouquet of flowers. She dropped her purse and keys on the entrance table and picked up the note attached.

_Aria in case tonight ends badly I wanted you to have these and remember that deep down the love is always there under any circumstance. –Ezra_

**I saw some people do this and thought I would do it. I am going to start posting a sneak peak of the next chapter at the end of each chapter. I will do one now and if you guys like it I will continue to do so. Tell me in the reviews (:**

"_Where is my paperwork for the class field trip to the Fitzgerald show in New York?"_

"_Principal Fitz had to take them and look over them this morning before he could approve them. Trust me I have been trying to get him to look at them since you submitted them three weeks ago."_

"_Of course" Aria sighed out as she started heading to the door. "The show is in a week so can you make sure he gets back to you soon so I know? I would really like to start getting the permission slips out soon if he approves it."_

"_And how do you plan on getting enough tickets Ms. Montgomery?" Ezra said as he walked out of his office a manila folder in his hand._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Was he stupid?" Alison demanded as she stood in front of Aria in the parking lot of the high school.

"No Alison" she said for what to her felt like the millionth time in a month that she had told her and everyone that. "He was very smart that night ok?"

"Fine, but if I find out differently he is not going to like it. I do not want to see my best friend hurt."

Aria nodded and walked into the high school leaving Alison there on her own. It was well before most students arrived and Aria had to go to the office to pick up some paperwork for a class field trip she had been planning. Since she had avoided Ezra successfully for the past month she wanted this morning to be no different and she slipped into the front office peeking to see if he was in there. Half sprinting across the room she went to the file cabinet rummaging through it to find the papers. When she couldn't find them she turned to the same secretary that had been there since she had gone to Rosewood.

"Where is my paperwork for the class field trip to the Fitzgerald show in New York?"

"Principal Fitz had to take them and look over them this morning before he could approve them. Trust me I have been trying to get him to look at them since you submitted them three weeks ago."

"Of course" Aria sighed out as she started heading to the door. "The show is in a week so can you make sure he gets back to you soon so I know? I would really like to start getting the permission slips out soon if he approves it."

"And how do you plan on getting enough tickets Ms. Montgomery?" Ezra said as he walked out of his office a manila folder in his hand.

"I had an anonymous donor donate enough tickets for the students and chaperones to go."

"You did?" He said and Aria could see the anger build up in his eyes. "Well then I will just have to call the Fitzgerald to find out who donated the tickets to thank them for such a generous donation."

"I would love to know especially if it was a Fitzgerald who did it."

"You and I both" he muttered as he turned to go to his office. "Ari-Ms. Montgomery come with me."

"I have class to get to"

"That's ok I will have my secretary here tell Ms. Fields to cover it for you while we speak privately"

Groaning Aria followed him into his office. She was shocked at how Ezra-like this office really was. It had an old record player in the corner and soft music playing in the background. A poster of an old movie was displayed behind his desk and Aria smiled when she saw it. It was the very first old black and what movie the two had watched together. Sitting down in the brown leather seat in front of his desk Aria waited patiently for him to speak. He didn't at first he just sat there staring at her trying to figure out what to say to her first.

"This is for you" He said passing her the manila folder. She cautiously took it and opened it.

"You want joint custody?" Aria said snakingly as she read the paperwork that was in front of her.

"I have yet to file the paperwork. That is a copy of what I plan to file that my lawyer helped me draw up."

"Why are you doing this?" Aria asked almost in tears at the thought of her daughter having to spend a lot of time away from her.

"Because I missed eight years of my daughter's life and I do not want to miss any more of her life." He said controlling his anger so his voice would not rise and people in the front office would not hear. "She deserves to have me as part of her life and you know that."

"Just wait until after the new year to file please. It will give you time to get to know her and she can spend a few hours here or there at your apartment."

"At my house" He corrected her and she looked at him confused. "I just closed on the house that was for sale beside yours, the only house for sale in Rosewood. It is a fixer upper, but Spencer is excited to take on the task for me."

"Spencer knew?" Aria asked her anger rising knowing that one of her best friends knew about it before she did.

"I contacted her firm yesterday about hiring her on as my decorator."

"When do you want to start seeing her? I will not allow over nights until she knows you a little better and has a room of her own."

"Well the house won't be ready for a few weeks so how about Halloween I take her out trick-or-treating?"

"No I always go with her" Aria said earnestly, she always loved Halloween and Ezra knew that.

"Come with us that night then. I don't want to traumatize her by having her be with a complete stranger all night anyway. You can come the first few times, but after that it is my time with her and I do not want you there."

"Deal" She stood up from her chair the anger in her subsiding a little bit. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes. Here is your approval for the Fitzgerald trip. I will have to attend with you guys since it is out of state."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aria asked as he stepped around his desk to hand her the paperwork she needed. She knew his history with his mother and knew it might be hard for him to go to a place with so many memories for him; it was going to be hard enough for her to go, but she couldn't pass up such a great opportunity for her students.

"I have no choice and this is a great opportunity for the students. I was never able to get the principal here to allow me to bring the students there so I want to be able to now."

"Thank you it means a lot that you would approve this for the students." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand turning her to him.

"Did you like the flowers?"

"No I did not like them" she answered truthfully and he looked down. She freed her hand from his grasp and took his chin in the palm of her hand and turned his head so he had to look at her in her eyes; they were a mere inches apart. "I loved them"

He couldn't control it anymore and he leaned in and kissed her. Aria was shocked, but did not want it to stop; dropping her paperwork she wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss into a passionate embrace. It was a kiss that reminded Aria of the times they would make out at Hollis when he would teach there. Picking her up he sat her on the desk desperately trying to resist all his urges; he couldn't and so he continued to kiss her unbuttoning the top of her shirt as he did so. All of a sudden they heard the bell ring and they jumped apart.

"Oh my god I missed my entire first class" Aria said as she hopped down from his desk fixing her shirt. "I should go now"

"Yea that is probably best"

He agreed and Aria quickly left his office half sprinting to her class. Emily was there and when she saw Aria she knew something had happened, after all Aria's lipstick was smudged. Suspiciously Emily left the room shooting Aria with questioning glances as to what could have taken so long in Ezra's office. Knowing that is what Emily wanted without her even speaking Aria gave her a nod signaling she would explain everything to her at lunch in the teacher's lounge area. As her next class filed in Aria announced there would be a pop quiz over their novel that they had just finished reading and began to hand out the tests to her students. She used the time that they took this test to text Spencer about Ezra.

_When were you going to tell me Ezra bought that house? - Aria_

_Aria I just found out this morning when my boss told me that an Ezra Fitz had requested me to be his decorator for his house._

_How is he even affording this?_

_I heard mommy died a few months ago leaving him a pretty hefty inheritance._

_What? What about his father?_

_They separated years ago Aria you know that. They are both pretty wealthy so they probably both are leaving their sons with a lot of money each._

_I cannot believe this. Why would he buy the house beside mine?_

_It was the only one for sale in Rosewood Aria he kind of had no choice_

_Shut up I know_

**Preview:**

"_Ezra?" she whispered into the darkness of the room. He didn't answer so she inched closer and tapped his shoulder. "Ezra?" She repeated herself hoping he would answer her._

"_Aria?" he asked sitting up in the bed and looking up at her._

"_I can't sleep, can I come lay down with you until I can?" she asked hoping he would say yes._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why are we getting dressed up?" Lilia asked as her mom French braided her hair.

"Because someone very special is coming over tonight that really wants to see you." Aria replied as she finished it and placed a bow at the end of the braid. She twirled Lilia around to face her and bent down until they were at eye level. "You are going to meet your dad tonight ok?"

"Really?" Lilia asked excitement instantly jumping onto her face.

"Yes, he is very excited to see you, but I have got to finish dinner before he gets here so why don't you play with your dolls up here and try to not get dirty ok?"

Lilia nodded and with excitement still etched onto her face she ran over to her dollhouse. Aria smiled and walked downstairs to her kitchen. She was excited that Lilia wanted to see her father. Growing up Lilia always asked about her dad and Aria would talk about him for hours almost every day about him, the same stories over and over again, but Lilia could not get enough of the stories she said they made her feel like he was there with them. Though she asked to see pictures of him Aria would never allow her to see any secretly keeping all her Ezra related items in a box in her closet far away from her daughter. When Lilia would ask why her dad was never around for her Aria would say he just did not know her and they were waiting for a special time in her life when she was ready so the two could meet and somehow Lilia believed her.

Opening the lid to the stock pot Aria glanced inside, stirring the soup. It had been a long time since she had cooked for Ezra and she was nervous that he would not like what she was making. She was still a vegan and he knew that and tonight's dinner would be no different than any other dinner she had ever cooked him, it would be vegan true to her roots Aria thought in her head as she opened the door to her oven peeking in on her cookies that has just finished baking. Pulling it out she quickly put them on a plate and stuck them in a cupboard out of sight for later. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and before Aria could even get to it Lilia was already there pulling it open.

"Hello" He said nervously as Aria walked up behind Lilia.

"Is this him?" Lilia asked looking up at her mom. Aria nodded and without another word Lilia flung her arms around Ezra burying her head into his stomach. His arms instinctively wrapped around her as he laid his head on top of hers closing his eyes with a smile on his face. "Hi dad." She simply said and Aria's smile sprung onto her face and a single happy tear rolled from her eye.

"What's for dinner?" He asked Lilia as they made their way into the dining room.

"Mom made soup I think" Lilia guessed as she sat down at the table beside Ezra.

"It is a French Vegan soup" Aria said with a smirk and Ezra just about laughed as he remembered their conversation eight years ago.

"Well then I must really love you" He said looking directly at Lilia. "So are you a vegan too Miss. Fitz?" He asked liking the sound of his last name for her.

"Yup" She answered a huge grin spreading from ear to ear as Aria quietly slipped out of the room to get everyone's bowls together. "Mommy let me decide if I wanted to be Vegan and I told her that I did. I already know that you are not and that's ok. Mommy loves you like that and so do I."

"Mommy loves me does she?" He asked not wanting to pry too much on Lilia, but still wanting to know how much Lilia knew.

"Oh yea she always said you are the love of her life."

"Interesting"

Ezra smiled at the thought of Aria talking highly of him to their daughter, she never once bad mouthed him and he admired that of her. A few minutes later Aria walked in with a try of food while Lilia was in the midst of talking about how much she loved school. Aria noticed how Ezra was smiling and nodding his head listening to everything Lilia said with earnest. She placed the bowls in front of them and sat down with her own at the end of the table trying to give the two as much privacy as she could afford them. They never noticed her for the most part the two were just in their own bubble and as the hours went on they went into the living room to watch a movie together with Aria going into the kitchen to clean up the dinner plates. A half hour later Ezra walked in carrying a sleeping Lilia in his arms.

"Where is her bedroom?" He whispered and Aria looked up and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Here let me bring her up" Aria replied wiping her hands on a towel and putting her hands out to take Lilia.

"It's ok Aria I can help" He said with a look of longing on his face and Aria could tell he really wanted to put her to bed.

"This way" She said as she led him upstairs and into Lilia's bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and as the two were about to depart the living room Lilia stirred.

"Please don't go dad. I want to see you in the morning."

"Lilia honey he has to."

"Please I don't want him to go and never come back" Lilia said sitting up in her bed a sad look on her face.

"Lilia I could never walk away now that I know you" Ezra replied as Aria and him sat on her bed. "You mean everything to me and I will never go away. I promise."

"Then stay tonight please" She begged doing her very best puppy dog eyes to both her parents.

"Only if your mother says I can."

"Please mom. Just for tonight I promise." She begged looking squarely at her mother and reminding Aria how a like she was to her father with those eyes.

"Fine, but just tonight Lilia. He can sleep in the guest room across the hall from my room."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Lilia exclaimed throwing her arms around her mom and squeezing tight. "You are the best mother anyone could ever ask for."

"When you are a teenager I will remind you of that. I have witnesses."

She pulled away and gave Lilia a kiss on the forehead. Ezra did the same and the two left the room in silence. Aria led them to the spare bedroom down the hall and opened the door. It was small, but it fit a small dresser and a full sized bed in there, perfect for overnight guests to live in. Opening the closet in the hallway she grabbed a blanket and handed it to him in silence. She had no idea what to say and at that point he didn't know either he just nodded a thanks and walked into the guest room closing the door behind him. Aria walked into her room across the hall and like magic her phone vibrated.

_S.O.S.- Hanna_

_What's wrong?_

_He hasn't left yet_

_What?_

_Ezra. His car is still there. Is he staying?_

_Seriously Hanna? You scared me half to death_

_Sorry, but the girls and I want to know_

_How do you even know he is still here?_

_We've been sitting out in my car across the street all night. Your mom even brought cookies out to us._

_I am going to bed. Goodnight._

And with that Aria put her phone on silent and climbed into her bed after putting on an old shirt and shorts. She tossed and turned for hours, but couldn't get to bed. Her mind was racing and she just could not fall asleep; she had been having a hard time sleeping ever since he had slept in that bed with her. Finally Aria couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed crossing the hall to the guest room. Opening it slightly and peeked her head around the door. Ezra was sound asleep, or so she thought, and she tip toed into the room.

"Ezra?" she whispered into the darkness of the room. He didn't answer so she inched closer and tapped his shoulder. "Ezra?" She repeated herself hoping he would answer her.

"Aria?" he asked sitting up in the bed and looking up at her.

"I can't sleep, can I come lay down with you until I can?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course"

He scooted over in the bed to make room for her and she climbed in pulling the blankets over her. Not knowing what else to do he took her in his arms and held her as she drifted off to sleep. For a while he just watched as she slept thinking too many things. Ezra was still beyond angry for what she had done with Lilia, but this was Aria and he never could stay angry with this girl for long she just had that kind of power of him and she didn't even realize it. Finally tiredness took over and he too fell asleep.

**Preview:**

"_Aria I don't know how to apologize for what I did, but I am not the only one at fault here you lied to me too."_

"_I technically never lied to you, everyone else lied to you" She said not wanting him to calm her down. "Besides I went to San Francisco because I thought if I was there you would find us."_

"_San Francisco is a huge city" He said, but he knew Aria was a hopeless romantic who believed in those things._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Nothing?" Alison asked a bit disappointed as the girls sat at a table at the grille. It was the morning after Ezra had slept over and he was over at Ella's with Lilia, Jake, and Juliette.

"Nothing happened. He slept in the guest room and I slept in my bed." Aria said and she smiled knowing it was not a complete lie considering the bed Ezra slept on was technically her bed, she did buy it herself.

"You mean to tell me that Mr. and Mrs. Can't keep our hands off each other didn't even sleep in the same bed?" Emily asked clearly wanting to say everything that she knew.

"Emily" Aria warned and Emily just rolled her eyes and slouched down into her chair.

"What do you know Emily?" Spencer demanded not looking at Aria.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Aria asked before Emily could say anything. "Ezra and I are not getting back together we are just parents to Lilia now."

"Yea parents that make out in the principal's office" Emily blurted out and Aria's glare would have killed her had they been daggers in her hands.

"What?!" the other girls exclaimed as they turned to look at Aria.

"When did this happens? Details" Hanna said as she was always the one who wanted to know everything like this.

"It wasn't that long ago it was the day he showed me the papers he wanted to file for joint custody." Aria replied still glaring at Emily who clearly felt bad for letting it slip out. "We were talking in his office and it just happened."

"I said I wanted details not to be bored to death." Hanna reminded her and Aria rolled her eyes and stood up placing a twenty on the table to cover her part of the bill.

"Look you guys. I love him you know that. I love him more than anyone except Lilia, but he has made it clear we are never getting back together like ever."

"Had to bring Taylor Swift into this?" Alison remarked and Aria just shook her head in defeat.

"No more talk about Ezra please I honestly do not think my heart could take it anymore."

"You know he loves you Aria. He sent you flowers, that message, everything. He loves you. He may be angry with you now and probably for a while, but it is you we are speaking of and that will not be the case for long" Spencer assured her as she began to walk away.

"We have been around him the past eight years Aria and not, but once did he even go on a date and that is when Hardy forced him too. Hell he hasn't even looked at a girl until you came back to town." Hanna added as Aria reached for the door to leave. "Remember that"

Aria nodded and left the building. She needed her daughter back and she needed her back now. All these feelings were far too much on her. Racing down the road she headed for her mother's house, but something stopped her and she stopped her car in front of a building. It was the bar, the very bar she had met Ezra in when she thought he did not even know her. That building it reminded her of all the anger she had for Ezra and she sped off to her mother's house in search of him. He was there sitting on the front porch with the kids.

"Aria" he said when she got out of the car. She was angry and he could tell. "Kids why don't you guys go inside Aria and I have to talk."

"Do we have to dad?" Lilia asked and he nodded yes and grudgingly they all trekked inside.

"You. You knew everything and you played like you didn't know." She said as soon as the kids were out of sight and out of ear shot. "I trusted you for far too long back then and you played me like a fool" She reached up and slapped him across the face something Ezra had expected to come years ago. "I loved you and you lied to me more than anyone in my life had, more than Alison and that is saying a lot."

"Aria I don't know how to apologize for what I did, but I am not the only one at fault here you lied to me too."

"I technically never lied to you, everyone else lied to you" She said not wanting him to calm her down. "Besides I went to San Francisco because I thought if I was there you would find us."

"San Francisco is a huge city" He said, but he knew Aria was a hopeless romantic who believed in those things.

"I saw you once while you were there ya know?" she said as the anger began to simmer down and she sat down on the bench out front with him. "You were doing a book signing and I went to it while Lilia was at daycare. I wore these huge sunglasses and an awful blonde wig and when you spoke to me it felt like you knew me somehow, like deep down in you, you could see through it and knew it was me."

"Aria I saw you everywhere I went."

"Look I am sorry for blowing up at you, but the girls and I were talking and they brought up some things and I just kind of let everything get the better of me."

"I can't say I don't deserve any of this." He smiled and looked at her "How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"When we go to New York tomorrow with the students when they are all in their rooms that night we go out somewhere and have fun together."

"But we have to stay there with them." Aria reminded him and he just smiled.

"There is no rule saying we can't leave for a few hours. There will be six other chaperones there one of them is Emily who I know will cover for us."

"So is this a deal or a date Mr. Fitz?" She asked a smirk on her face as he leaned in closer to her.

"Whatever you want it to be Ms. Montgomery" He asked as he inclined his head a bit almost closing the gap between them.

"I think I will take a date" she said as he closed the millimeter of space between them with a passionate kiss.

"Seriously your house is across the street get a room" Mike said as he walked out onto the front porch a sandwich in his hand.

"At least I have a house and don't live with my mother still." Aria reminded him as she broke free from Ezra unwillingly.

"I live with dad too" he added reminding Aria that her mother only had the house during the school year.

"You seriously need to grow up and stop living off our parents"

"You need to grow up" he retorted and Aria just rolled her eyes at the lame come back. "Mom said the kids all want to go to your house."

"OK tell them to hurry up I will cook them some lunch. You should probably get home Ezra"

"Are you sure?" he asked a bit disappointed her couldn't spend any more time with Lilia and Aria.

"Yea, we should probably not keep doing this. One of us will get hurt"

She didn't wait for him to say anything she just brushed past Mike and went into her mother's house. It was hard for her to say those words especially since she had practically just said yes to a date in New York, but she had too. Lilia was more important and she knew she could not have him as a distraction and Mike brought her out of that daze when he walked out onto the front porch. It did not take the kids long to come down knowing lunch was coming and the four of them left Ella's for Aria's just as Ezra was getting into his car to leave.

"Daddy please don't go" Lilia begged as she ran up to Ezra and hugged him.

"I will see you in a few days I promise and then you and I can go with Aunt Spencer to pick out everything for your bedroom?"

"Can it be pink?" Lilia asked excitement showing clearly on her face as she thought of what she could get for her bedroom at his house.

"It can be anything you want it to be." He promised her as she let go of him and he closed the door.

"Can mommy come with us?"

"Only if she wants to" He said as he drove off not wanting to know what Aria would say to Lilia.

"Can you go with us mommy?" Lilia begged as they all crossed the street to Aria's"

"If you want me to I will Lilia."

**Preview:**

"_She is fine you know" a voice said and Aria looked up to see Noel standing there._

"_Yea, but I am a mother I worry too much." She said a smile on her face as she thought about her daughter._

"_She is with Hanna how much trouble could she get into?" Noel asked and the two burst into laughing together. "Ok never mind it is Hanna we are speaking of."_

"_Yea I know, that girl is a trouble maker" Aria agreed as she looked around and saw Ezra standing across from them on the boat glaring at Noel. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "How is married life?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aria sat there listening to her ipod as the bus pulled out of the school parking lot. Emily sat beside her and Ezra sat in the front by himself. There were two more buses besides this one and Aria was not feeling that great about having to be on the same bus with Ezra after yesterday. She felt like she got his hopes up and then crashed them down into a million pieces, she honestly felt awful about herself for doing that to him. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep her head up against the window. The past few days had been exhausting for Aria and the fatigue had taken its toll on her. As the three hour drive ticked on Emily got up and moved down the aisle to Ezra who was writing on his ipad.

"Go to her"

"What?" he whispered not wanting the students to hear the two of them.

"I am feeling a bit car sick and I want to sit up front."

She lied easily and without waiting for an answer she made him get out of his sit and sat down shooing him off. Rolling his eyes at her he went and sat down in the seat next to Aria. Her dark brunette locks cascaded down her face as she instantly moved her head and placed it on his shoulder as if she could tell he was there while she slept. Her breathing slowed and got steady, relaxing a bit as the bus rumbled on down the interstate towards New York. The students talked the whole way and a couple of time Emily had to tell the students to behave so that Ezra would not have to move and wake Aria up from her deep sleep. At last at what felt like a mere twenty minutes to Ezra, but in reality had been two hours the buses pulled up in front of their hotel and the doors opened.

"Aria wake up" Ezra said as Emily led the students off the bus and into the hotel.

"Huh?" she said as she lifted her head and looked around. "What are you doing? Where is Emily?"

"About an hour into the trip she had to have me come sit with you because she was feeling car sick."

"Emily doesn't get car sick." Aria grumbled knowing that Emily lied to get him to sit with her. "Are we there already?"

"Yea come on we have to go check the students in and give them their room assignments." He said as the two disembarked from the bus. "Are we taking a group of kids to the 9/11 memorial and another to the Statue of Liberty before the show and dinner tonight?"

"Yes Emily and I are going to take them to the statue of Liberty with Noel and the other teachers are taking the other group to the 9/11 memorial where there are more students in that group."

"I will come with your group where you guys will have to take a boat and as principal I will like to be there for the safety of the students." He did not want Aria to have too much time with Noel considering their history together; he did not care if Noel was married and taught math at the high school.

"Are you sure it is about the safety of the students and not the history between the teachers?" Aria asked in a low whisper as one of the teachers began the check in process and the two stood beside each other in the back making sure all the students stayed in the lobby.

"History proves us that it is not always safe" he retorted snapping his fingers at a student who was trying to sneak away. "Back with the group Mr. Meadows"

"Well history does not matter anymore all of that is in the past Mr. Fitz"

"Mr. Fitz can you come sign the papers? Apparently when the district made the arrangements they made it so you had to check everyone in"

"Of course Mrs. Garth"

He gave Aria a look and went up to the front desk leaving Aria there by herself. A half hour later after bringing all the students to their rooms Aria and Emily were finally in their own room getting ready for the trip to the Statue of Liberty. The teachers had decided to take the students out to dinner after their respective trips before meeting at the hotel to get ready for the show so that after the show the students could go right back to their rooms. Even though Aria had packed a suitcase for a few days she could not decide on what to wear for the trip. After twenty minutes she decided on a simple white cotton t-shirt, white and black polka dot A-line skirt, a black cardigan, nude flats, and a white fedora with a black strap leaving her hair in loose curls. Emily nodded in approval and the two left to gather their students and meet up with Noel and Ezra in the lobby.

"You look amazing" Ezra blurted out to Aria as she walked in with Emily and the students. The students snickered and Aria blushed and looked down at her clipboard.

"Ok everyone listen up!" She said clearing her throat and turning to the students to avoid the glares from Noel and to just plain avoid Ezra. "We will be going to the Statue of Liberty then after that we will be going to a diner that is not that far from there. If you guys have any questions please direct them to myself, Ms. Fields, Mr. Kahn, or Mr. Fitz" A student's hand shot into the air almost immediately. "Yes Deena?"

"Is it true that Mr. Fitz is actually the son of the famed Fitzgerald theater owners?"

"Yes I am." He answered his voice clearly strained and Aria wanted to hold his hand to make him calm down, but knew she could not. "Any more questions?"

"Is it true you and Ms. Montgomery used to date while she was your student?" another student asked from the back of the group.

"That is not an appropriate question Mr. DiLaurentis" Ezra warned Alison's nephew, a freshman at the high school and a secret love child of her brother Jason that no one knew about until four years ago when his mother died and she left him to Jason, as he walked up beside Aria. "Any more questions that pertain to what Ms. Montgomery just told you?" no one raised their hand so Ezra nodded. "Alright then lets load up onto the bus and go learn some history why don't we"

Noel and Emily led the students out and Aria and Ezra followed from the back. The pair walked in silence as they got onto the bus and sat down in a seat together in the front. Ezra and Aria had to remain professional in front of their students, something that they had let slip on the bus there and in the lobby a few minutes ago. It did not take long for the bus driver to get them to the port to go to the Statue of Liberty and soon they were off on the boat that took them over to it. As the students ooed and awed at everything Aria stood there at the edge of the boat looking over at the waves that crashed up against the boat as it sailed through the waters. Something about being on a boat put her mind at ease and she kept thinking of how much Lilia would love to be here with her. Smiling Aria took out her cell phone and texted Hanna asking her how Lilia was.

"She is fine you know" a voice said and Aria looked up to see Noel standing there.

"Yea, but I am a mother I worry too much." She said a smile on her face as she thought about her daughter.

"She is with Hanna how much trouble could she get into?" Noel asked and the two burst into laughing together. "Ok never mind it is Hanna we are speaking of."

"Yea I know, that girl is a trouble maker" Aria agreed as she looked around and saw Ezra standing across from them on the boat glaring at Noel. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "How is married life?"

"Not good. She filed for divorce last week and kicked me out of the house. I haven't seen my kids since then"

"Oh my god I am sorry Noel" Aria said and without thinking anything of it she hugged him.

**Preview:**

"_Yea, but I killed a girl who will never get to grow old and have kids and grandkids of her own."_

"_If you hadn't defended yourself none of you would have had the chance to do any of that either" He grabbed her head between his hands and made her look him in the eye. "If you hadn't done that what I did for you wouldn't have made a difference because the love of my life would have been dead and our child as well." Aria lifted his shirt and rubbed the edge of her thumb on the scar that was still on him from the bullet wound._

"_I am so sorry Ezra"_

"_I don't want you to ever say you are sorry again"_


End file.
